Antenna-mounting poles are used widely at communications sites for cellular telephone communications, personal communication systems, and other wireless communications. It is known for such poles to be made predominantly from fiberglass.
Commonly, it is necessary to mount a cabinet containing electrical equipment near such a pole and to run electrical cables from the cabinet, into and through the pole. It is known for such a cabinet to be strapped to such a pole. It also is known for such a cabinet and such a pole to be mounted on a common foundation.